


Night Tears

by Spectascopes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Sad, honeymustard - Freeform, just some sad boys being sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectascopes/pseuds/Spectascopes
Summary: Red has a nightmare. Stretch is there to comfort him.





	Night Tears

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this post](http://you-dirty-brother-killer.tumblr.com/post/161930750759/theperfecta-i-know-right-i-want-red-to-cry-in) by [you dirty brother killer](http://you-dirty-brother-killer.tumblr.com/) that had me shook, had to get my lazy ass off the couch and write a short little thing about it

 

He’s crying again.

Stretch blinks awake, groggy underneath the covers, the quiet darkness of the room stifling his senses for a moment. He feels Red shaking before he sees him- it takes just a bit longer for him to hear the sniffles.

The little skeleton is curled in his arms, pressed to his chest and still sound asleep. It wouldn’t be the first time Red’s cried in his sleep. It probably wouldn’t be the last, either. Stretch lets out a quiet sigh and squeezes him a little tighter.

“Shh… it’s okay… you’re fine,” he coos, reaching up his hand and rubbing his broken skull. Red whimpers and huddles closer, but the tears are still falling. Stretch leans his head down, his soul aching, and rests it against the other’s. 

Red starts awake, clipping Stretch’s chin in the process, and quickly scrambles away from the physical contact. Stretch lets him jerk to the other side of the bed, his one good eye wide and scared. He’s so small. 

“Just me, Red,” he says quietly, trying to keep the sadness from his voice. It's so hard- it’s been so long and still…

It takes the little skeleton a moment to realize he’s not being hurt, and a moment longer to realize it’s Stretch in the bed beside him. His bones still audible rattle, big red tears dripping from his sockets, but he whimpers and slowly shuffles closer again, allowing the bigger monster to gather him up in his arms.

“You’re okay. Just a nightmare,” Stretch whispers, rubbing gentle circles into the back of Red’s ribs. “You’re safe.”

“H-He was- he was there,” Red cries, burying his face in Stretch’s chest. “He w-was there- he had a knife again-” Red breaks off, his whole body shuddering from his tears. “I-It hurt. It s-still hurts.”

Stretch tries his hardest to wrap Red up as tightly as he can, to envelope him in his arms and keep all the bad things out. Red’s sobbing, fists curled tightly in Stretch’s shirt, bawling into the fabric.

“He’s gone,” Stretch says softly, still rubbing, still trying his hardest to will away his own growing sadness. “He’s gone and nobody is ever going to hurt you again. I promise, Red. I swear.”

Red nods against him, but it doesn’t stop the tears. Stretch feels his own gathering, the comforting warmth of the night and the blankets forgotten. He can feel the marks on Red’s bare bones- all the scars and the old wounds, the fissure in his skull. Stretch finds himself crying silent tears. Tears of frustration, angry that he couldn’t have stopped this from happening, and tears of sadness. But he’s so relieved, too. Relieved he was able to rescue Red and help him, however he could.

“You’re safe. I’ve got you,” Stretch says with his wavering voice. Red whimpers and curls tighter. 

They stay like that until morning.


End file.
